The blonde of my life
by Mistergalaxy
Summary: Naruto comes back and it seems that Ino has now an atraction for him. Naruto starts to take a liking for her but as the Akatsuki threaten Naruto what will become of their relationship. NaruIno.
1. The return

Ok. First of all this is a NaruIno fanfic. Dont ask me where the fuck I got out NaruIno since there has been no sign of care between them in the whole series. Well anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any related brand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The return

Naruto looked at Jiraiya as they approached the gates of Konoha.

"Hey perverto! Do you think I will get a mission when I come back?" asked the blonde Genin

"Naruto! First of all I've told you a thousand times I am NOT a pervert... I am a degenerated and... wait that didn't sound quite right."

"Hahaha! Hey look sensei! The gate is already at sight!"

"Ok then, lets get at a higher speed. I wanna make a cool entrance for the Naruto Shippuden first episode."

"What?"

"Shuddup! Don't think you're life is a reality show for people on an alternate dimension!"

"What?"

"I said shush!"

As the ninja arrived at the door the guards greeted them both. Naruto could see a look of disgust on one of the guard's face. He didn't know why but he thought nearly all the greetings in the day would be the same. Jiraiya led Naruto to Tsuande's office where the old hag greeted them both with a yell.

"What?! You are back?! Ok then... I'll have to close the open air saunas from now on."

"Im also glad to see you Tsunade" replied the pervert

"Hey Naruto!" yelled a familiar voice, Naruto recognized it as Sakura

"Yo Sakura!" he replied when he saw her brushing the floor of the office "What are you doing?"

"Kids!" interrupted the large-chested woman "Go talk outside! I've got some things I need to talk about with Jiraiya on PRIVATE"

Sakura stopped brushing and left at Naruto's side. As soon as they left the Hokage building Sakura started a great interrogation.

"Naruto! I'm so glad to see you again! The town has been really boring without you. Soooo... how do you think I look?" said the bubble-gum coloured haired girl

"You look great! Especially now that you wear the skirt, it looks more feminine." replied Naruto trying to make her happy even though he was trying to focus on what was UNDER the skirt...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Jiraiya. I think you know why I need to talk to you." said the hag calmly

"Its because of Naruto?" replied the white-haired Sannin

"Yes. As you know he is just gonna turn 16 in two weeks. And that means that the demon foz inside of him will be released."

"But that would cause chaos in all the town!"

"Yes I know... that's why I have taken the decision of killing Naruto..."

"What?! He is my student! I wont let you kill him! I just wont!"

"I'm sorry but I'm right now looking for someone who has the strength and intelligence to kill Naruto... the best name I've got until now is Deidara"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's basically what I did while I was with Jiraiya" said the teenager

"Wow that's interesting Naruto! I'm sure you both had a lot of fun!" replied the girl happily

"Yeah we did but you know what? We didn't had ramen!"

"So I guess we are now heading for Ichiraku's pla--" but before she could finish her sentence Naruto had already left "Hey! Wait for me!"

When the girl arrived at the store she found Naruto had already ate 22 dishes and was about to finish his 23rd.

"Hey! I told you to wait for me!"

"Sorry Sakura but you know... when hunger strikes hunger strikes. I know I must be polite since you are a girl but you know... I can't wait that long if you are going to go at turtle speed."

"Turtle speed?!" yelled the Chunin hitting Naruto on the head

"OW! What was that for?" asked Naruto starting to cry

"Oh! I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't meant to... I'm so--"

"Cut it out" yelled a voice unfamiliar voice to Sakura "You call yourself a medical-nin? You are a disgrace!" suddenly Ino and her crew entered the store

Naruto was perplexed when he saw Ino. She was WAY hotter than before and she... well... was wearing a more revealing outfit than Sakura.

"Naruto!" said the girl with excitement "You're back! Thanks God! You know, everything has been really boring without you but now that you're here we'll have loads of adventures and it'll be great!" she yelled before hugging Naruto

Naruto blushed a bit. Ino's hug was cutting out all of his air too.

"You are suffocating me!!" yelled Naruto

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she replied before leaving Naruto

"We are also here by the way." said Choji trying to get some attention too "Naruto! Well actually Ino already said everything so I'll just say hi."

"Hi Choji. You look fitter now!"

"Yeah! I've been doing some exercise. The lard became muscles!!"

"Hey Shikamaru! Don't you wanna say hi?" whispered Ino to the boy who didn't even reacted to the whisper

"I will never say hi to a scum like him." said Shikamaru

"How rude!" said Sakura cutting in

"I don't care... I'm leaving. Come on team."

"You know why? I'm staying with Naruto and Sakura" said Ino

"Fine" was Shikamaru's only reply before he left with Choji following him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at a cave outside Konoha an evil plan was being formulated and by evil I mean evil.

"Boss!" said a sharp voice "I've been requested by the Hokage"

"Great" replied a deep voice "Now we only have to wait for the time to come..."


	2. Happenings on the time skip

Please guys first of all my other fanfics will have to wait due to… well basically its hard to explain but there is this girl who I'm dating so well… I got less time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any thing that has to do with it.

Chapter 2: Happenings on the time skip

At the Hokage's office...

"Naruto..." said the old sannin to himself as he saw the blonde walk by the streets with the two girls beside him "Why? Why did it have to be like this?"

"Jiraiya..." said Tsunade putting her hand on his shoulder "It was the only choice. we are saving the town."

"I've got a question. If you knew you would had to kill him why did you even let him go to train. Wouldn't that make him a harder bird to catch?"

"Yes it would... but if it was too easy it would be no fun."

"What? Fun? Tsunade! He is a kid; he has a whole life in front of him! Look at him! With two girls! Maybe one of those or maybe someone out there loves him and you are killing him off!"

"I already told you, it was the only choice."

"No it wasn't. You know what we could have done? Send him to the Sound Country and there let the beast unleash itself so it would kill our enemies."

"It would come after us sooner or later. Understand, the fox is a vicious animal. He may even erase every country if we don't eliminate him when given the chance..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru!" yelled the kid to his friend "Where exactly are we heading to?"

"Shut up Choji!"

"You know what? Since Naruto left you have been acting really weirdly."

"I said shut up you bag of lard?"

"Bag of lard?! Shikamaru! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Shikamaru turned around to look at his friend behind him. Just by the look on his face Choji knew he wanted him to leave but something in Choji did not let Choji go, he wanted to stay end see what was going on with Shikamaru but most of all: where they were going and why.

"Shadow Imitation Technique!"

"What?!" yelled Choji as he got captured in Shikamaru's evil technique

"Now we are gonna go see the leader. He will decide what to do with you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura were discussing how Neji was now the coolest person alive when Naruto noticed someone following them.

"Stop" he said quietly to both girls "Konohamaru, Come out!"

Suddenly a box-like rock stepped in front of the trio and took of its disguise to reveal the Konohamaru Ninja Squad.

"Wow boss! You rock! How did you discover our great disguise? I passed all the last 2 years trying to improve my hiding skills!" said the new genin which looked as the young image of Naruto… but with black hair

"Konohamaru! Look at you! You are so grown up!"

"Thanks boss! You look awesome too! And I see you've got yourself another companion "a grin was formed on the kid's face

"Yeah you know Konohamaru. You get chicks when you dress well. Black is what attracts them nowadays.

Ino and Sakura moved towards Naruto and punched him in the head so he was knocked into the floor. As Naruto tried to stand up Konohamaru, sensing trouble waved goodbye and left the scene. Soon his fellow ninjas followed after him.

"So we are attracted to you?!" asked Ino as she prepared to punch him again

"Stop Ino." Said Sakura "Naruto always does that. While Konohamaru is here Naruto will try to convince him that he has a girlfriend and that he is the coolest person ever."

Naruto stood up and smiled at Ino. She didn't know why but that smile was a symbol of strength. It would give confidence and happiness to anyone but Ino saw something more, she saw beauty.

Meanwhile on the training grounds where Kakashi first tested Naruto the same grey-haired ninja sat on a tree observing the town in all his might. He wondered if Naruto had already come back.

"Hmm… I wonder if Naruto already came back."

Suddenly a mysterious figure approached Kakashi.

"Agent Shika just delivered a guest to the boss." Said the man

"Great. I'll be at the hideout in about 3 minutes. Tell the boss Sungakare is at the moment without Kazekage."

"Affirmative… oh and Kakashi." The ninja turned to see the messenger "Konoha's number one ninja is back in town."

Kakashi smiled as he stood up. The messenger left and Kakashi took out a book and opened it. He started walking towards town when he suddenly stopped.

"No Johannes? Why? Why was it you and not David?!"

Naruto waved goodbye to his companions as he entered his apartment. Something inside of him started to bother him. Suddenly he recognized the feeling as the Kyuubi itself.

'Hi Naruto' said the fox in Naruto's mind 'It seems years since I haven't seen you… two to be more precise'

"What do you want from me?!" yelled the boy filled with fear

'What do I want? Can't I only speak to my old buddy Naruto?'

"Seriously, what do you want?"

'Today something happened.' Proclaimed the fox

"Yeah, I arrived here" responded the ninja trying to stay cool

'No. The girls, they were both flirting with you'

"Really? I noticed Sakura but Ino…"

'Specially that Ino girl! All the way home she was idolizing you.'

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? I'm super cool. I'm supposed to be idolized."

'Ok then. You noticed Tsunade's expression when she said alone?'

"Negative."

'You are hopeless! Something happened in your absence. Choji was also nicer and Shikamaru was way too aggressive.' Said the fox

"What are you trying to get to?"

'Are you an idiot? I already told you! Something happened in your absence. And we are going to find out.'

"Wait… as a team?! Both of us?!"

'Do you want me to say it to you in Spanish? Si! Okay? Yes!'

Suddenly the chakra disappeared but not the usual way. Not the way the Kyuubi disappeared. It was different, as if something had put him to sleep. But what? Naruto started looking around him when he saw a shadow on his window. He started to run towards it but it disappeared.

"Ok… maybe the Kyuubi is right…"

Ok guys. Sorry for basically no NaruXIno on this but I had to develop the main theme of the fanfic itself. I know some things won't make sense but once I get further chapters out I'm sure you will find it really coherent. So next chapter you will see NaruIno. I promise. Please review. Your reviews feed my soul.


	3. The Civil War

Ok guys. I hope you enjoy so please review on this chapter. Also I'd like to add some things. The talking style will be the following.

"Normal talk"

'Kyuubi talk'

'_Thought'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: The civil war

As Naruto was preparing to go to sleep a knock in the door disturbed him. He approached the door and asked who was there. With no reply he got out a shuriken and opened the door.

He got surprised to see a group of people in front of him. But not any group, a group of known people. He analyzed it to recognize who they were. The group was conformed of Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Rock Lee, Choji, Tenten, Shino, Temari and Konohamaru.

"Hi guys! So you all came to say hi?"

No one responded. Instead they looked at him coldly.

"Hi?"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and knocked him out. He woke up on a strange room. Around him were Ino and Choji and in front of him was Kakashi.

"Hi Naruto." Said the ninja

"Hi sensei! What happened back there? What was all that for?"

"Shush! If 'they' hear you we will be in trouble."

"Who are 'they'?"

"I said shush! Look Naruto, I don't know if you have noticed. Choji's and Ino's kindness and Shikamaru's strange behavior but look, this is what is happening… On your absence people started to plot things against you. So when you returned they killed you off but US. The good guys decided not too. The ones you already saw are not all the members of the good guys."

"Sir… depending on in which perspective you are looking into this we can be the bad guys." Said Choji interrupting Kakashi

"Right, this is like a civil war. There are two sides. Both fight for their cause but… is anyone right? Well anyway, people have been tracking you since you came back. And we are trying to protect you. Tonight one of us will be guarding your department. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, try to decide.

After a game of papers, rocks and scissors Ino was the one who was told to guard Naruto's department. Kakashi blindfolded Naruto and led him to his apartment. All left except for the girl. Naruto, feeling guilty for making her stay up went to where she was and started talking with her.

"Hey Ino"

"Hi Naruto!" said the girl

"So… you decided to help me and not to go on the other side." Said Naruto as he sat down near her "Why?"

"Well you see. When someone goes out of your life you see how he was important all along without you even noticing and well, you were a good friend."

"But you hated me."

"Yeah but since Sasuke left I saw that he was not everything in the world and well… I started to see new opportunities."

"So you think I'm cute?"

"No, just as friends, Sasuke took all my attention and then I took my attention to other stuff… such as friends."

"But still admit it, I'm cute."

"Just a little."

"Ha. You know Ino? Since I saw you today I felt you had changed… for good."

"What? Was I really that bad?"

"No… I mean yes. You were a little boil on the face of my life but today you were like my

Zit-o-gone cream. You removed my boils.

Ino laughed a bit.

"You know Naruto? You look better in black than in blue."

"Thanks. Jiraiya said it would help me attract girls."

Both of them started laughing of the thoughts of the pervert without knowing that same pervert was, at the moment, deciding a band.

"Jiraiya, I know its wrong but I would have been replaced and killed if it wasn't for my decision of taking the anti-Naruto act."

"Naruto trusted you. He thought of you as his mother and this is how you respond to his feelings? I'm sorry Tsuande but I'm taking the Naruto side."

"Well then. Now we are enemies." Replied Tsunade before getting a kunai out and throwing it to Jiraiya.

"What are you thinking of?" said the sannin evading the kunai

"As I said old friend, now we are enemies."

Jiraiya jumped out of the window and left into the city going to the only one he knew would have taken the Naruto protection act…

"Naruto!" said the girl as she realized where his eyes were looking too

"Sorry! It's just that those melons are irresistible. Even in that you are better."

Ino punched Naruto but before hitting him again she laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's just that you are really funny. That made sense with what we were talking about before!"

'_Ok… weird' _thought Naruto _'She must not be used to good jokes. Well how could she if was in the same group as Shikamaru' _

Before he knew it his hand was grabbing Ino's and as soon as they found out that was happening both blushed madly (Ino was now sat too). Ino turned around and stood up.

"Hey I'm sorry. I wasn't able to control myself from my natural instincts of a man but I didn't intended nothing."

"No Naruto… It was my fault for letting you seduce me."

"Seduce you? You are not really familiarized with relationships right?"

"No I'm not. Why?"

"It just seemed obvious, that's all. You are pretty hot by the way. I would be proud to seduce you."

Ino turned again to look at Naruto who was smiling. That smile. It was perfect. No matter what she couldn't resist to that smile. She was now under the control of Naruto.

Naruto soon took noticed of Ino's way of looking him and knew what was going on. She was hypnotized by Naruto's charms. He then prepared to kiss her when he took notice of a strange figure behind him and turned. He saw the figure leave and decided to get into his apartment to sleep.

So guys that was the entire chapter. I know it was a bit bad. The whole NaruIno part went too fast but well, you know, sometimes persons like things faster. Next chapter Deidara will attack Naruto. I hope you keep reading even after this bad chapter. Review!


	4. The Clay Master

Well guys. The fight with Deidara will be in this chapter. I am not really good at writing fights but well I tried my best. Oh and please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Clay Master

As Naruto woke up he went to change and eat. The sour milk was better than before and the moldy bread was well… moldy. After he finished eating we went to puke.

As Naruto left his apartment to get some training he saw Ino lying on the floor asleep. She looked so hot asleep. Naruto couldn't resist but to take a look beneath her shirt. He had to admit he had taken that habit from Jiraiya.

All the way to the training grounds Naruto was laughing. He had seen nearly all of Ino's body except for her crotch since he was too afraid and according to Jiraiya someone could only see a crotch when they were real men… or lesbians.

As Naruto saw the training grounds he noticed something that brought back lost memories. It was no more than 3 poles stuck to the ground. As Naruto approached the poles something behind him touched his shoulder.

"Yo Naruto!" said Choji

"Choji! Hey what are you doing here?"

"I found Ino outside your house with one of her shirt buttons untied." Said Choji with a menacing look

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing… only that Ino ALWAYS ties all the buttons on that shirt, ALWAYS!!"

"Maybe she was suffocating and untied one for more air…" Choji kept looking at Naruto "Oh, Ok, I took a look.

"Naughty, Naughty!" said Choji punching Naruto on the stomach

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I needed to do that."

Meanwhile behind the poles a figure watched the every moment of Naruto. Choji took notice of this and alerted Naruto. The figure found out they had seen him and launched himself against the ninjas.

The figure was a male blonde with a black cloak with a red stripe in the middle crossing from up to down and some clouds on it. The man also wore a headband except the town symbol was crossed… just like Itachi's.

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at the man but was surprised to see that he quickly grabbed it with its hand. Choji did the same but aiming to its leg but again the ninja grabbed the kunai and threw both of them towards their original owners.

Choji evaded it easily but Naruto got hit by the kunai on the arm. The man took out its own kunai and threw it at Choji who got hit on the arm too. As Naruto tried to recover the man took a piece of clay from his pocket and somehow molded it with his hands into a scarab.

The scarab jumped into Choji's arm and dug on its wound made by the kunai. The man closed his hand forming a fist and the scarab exploded taking along with him Choji's arm.

"AAAUUUGGGHHHH!" yelled Choji as he grabbed the bloodied part left of his arm

"Enough!" screamed Naruto exasperated "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly 20 Narutos appeared and surrounded the mysterious man.

"Hm… so you want to play with clones eh?" said the man revealing his deep voice

He jumped behind the poles to the hero's monument where a pile of clay waited for him. The man took out his hand revealing a tongue coming out from it. The tongue passed through the clay transforming it into 19 copies of the man.

"Ok! I'll play that game too!"

As the clones fought each other Choji tried to heal himself with some herbs lying throughout the place. The man's clones disappeared as fast as Naruto's. The young genin could not believe this. Never in his life had anyone created clones equally as strong as his but it seemed he just found the exception.

"Who are you?" screamed Naruto to the clones left of the man

"Haha, don't make me laugh! Do you think I'm as foolish as you are? I won't give my information to the enemy!"

As the last clones disappeared only the original 2 combatants were left. The man jumped into a tree but was quickly followed by Naruto.

As the man jumped from tree to tree he molded some clay in his pocket in the shape of a snake. The snake jumped into Naruto but he quickly avoided it and grabbed it by its tail, he then threw it back at the man who evaded it even more quickly than Naruto.

As Naruto started to catch up with the man he grabbed his cloak. The man fell off the trees and hit the ground breaking his back.

"Ok! Now you are gonna tell me who you are!" yelled Naruto while he got out a kunai and pointed it the man

"O...k…I…wi…ll." said the man trying to ignore the pain of his broken back "My…name…is…Deidara."

"Who do you work for?!" said Naruto putting the kunai on Deidara's neck

"For… Tsunade." Said Deidara as he start to get his breath back

"Tsunade? No! That can't be! Who do you really work for?!"

"I already told you…but if you are not gonna believe what I say then you shouldn't even ask…"

Naruto was so focused in Deidara's talk that he didn't notice that a clay figure started to form behind him.

"Hey…" said quietly Tsunade's agent "Look behind you…"

Naruto turned around but before he could see anything he was hit by a giant panda bear. As Naruto fell into the ground hurt 2 shadows came running to his aid. As Deidara took notice of them he ran away.

"Naruto!" yelled Choji as he went to the beaten Naruto's side

"Choji… you look healed… how?" said Naruto as he saw half of Choji's arm without blood (remember he only has half of his arm)

"Yeah it's all thanks to Ino."

Suddenly Ino stepped in and looked at Naruto in a sweet way. As Naruto looked at Ino he remembered what he did in the morning and laughed a little.

"Naruto! I can't believe it! What did that man did to you?" said the girl kneeling on Naruto

"Nothing to severe, I think. I just got hit by a panda."

Both Ino and Choji were left speechless.

"A panda… in Konoha?" said Choji

"Yeah but it was made of clay!"

"Maybe I should leave to find that bastard. Meanwhile, Ino, you heal Naruto."

"I'm on it." Said Ino, as she started to heal Naruto's wounds.

As Ino healed the wounds Naruto kept watching Ino. She was really hot. After she healed his injuries they left for Naruto's apartment.

"Ok, so you should stay on bed the rest of the day." Said Ino on the way

"But I don't feel that bad!" said Naruto complaining

"Yeah but I'm not that good. In no time, if you start using your muscles the injuries will open again." Said Ino in a worried tone

When Naruto and Ino arrived at the apartment they said goodbye to each other.

"Bye Ino…"

"Bye Naruto…"

"See you tomorrow…"

"OK…"

Suddenly Naruto approached Ino and kissed her gently on the lips. Ino was left paralyzed but Naruto could see she was happy. Somehow he knew he had done the right thing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You failed!"

'I'm sorry boss!"

"NO! No more forgiveness! Next time you fail I will kill you myself…"

"Yes sir!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, that was the fight against Deidara and somehow the first kiss between Ino and Naruto which was completely awkward but anyway. I tried my best in the fight. I actually don't know if Deidara can make clones of himself with clay but if he can well that's really sweet.

Bye. See you all next chapter. Please review!


	5. Deidara no more

Hello my readers! First of all guys I'm sorry for the delay but my exams were pretty tough. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though there is no NaruIno. This will end the Deidara part. Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Deidara no more

"Tsunade… our agent failed." said the pink-haired girl

"Rats! I paid a lot for him!" said the Hokage

It was now 2 hours after the battle between Deidara and Naruto and now everyone on the anti-Naruto act knew the failure of the Akatsuki member. At the Hokage office the main members of the anti-Naruto act were reunited. In between them there were Tsunade, Sakura, Gaara, Neji and Kankuro.

"Damn! He was our only hope against Naruto!" said Kankuro hitting his head with his fist

"Not our only hope" said Neji calmly "Remember you putted the demon fox to sleep so now Naruto is just another ordinary ninja."

"Who nearly stopped an A-class assassin." Interrupted Sakura

"You just said it: NEARLY. That means he didn't. If it wasn't for Choji and Ino he would be dead by now." Said the Hyuuga

"He is right. All we need are no interruptions and maybe 2 assassins." Said Kankuro

"Hah! 2 assassins, are you insane?! Naruto is already weak, he is an easy target, I will send you instead of some expensive assassin." Said Tsunade while laughing in an evil way

"You're incorrect miss. If Ino is with the others, which I believe is the case, then Naruto would be healed already." Said Sakura

"Hmmm… ok then, call that Deidara guy and tell him to bring an ally." Said Tsunade angrily

"Yes Ma'am!" said her lackeys

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had to stay in bed; according to Ino he should stay still so his wounds would not open and well… he was doing what he was told to do.

He thought of what he had just done: kiss Ino. He didn't know why he did it; he just knew he did it. Why had he done that? Did he felt an attraction for Ino? No… at least that's what he thought…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude!!" yelled the old man after hearing Kakashi's propose "You're asking me to join the pro-Naruto? She would hate me you know?"

"If you don't choose a side quickly both sides will be after you, not only her, Jiraiya" said Kakashi while grabbing a cup of tea and bringing it to his uncovered face

"Yeah you're right," said the sage "I'll join you but please Kakashi…"

"What?"

"Make a doctor check your face… it's horrible."

"I'll think about it…" said Kakashi, but what he really meant was: Go fck yourself! It's my freaking face; I do whatever I want with it.

"Ok then, bye Kakashi" said the man leaving Kakashi alone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was walking back home. She was thinking about Naruto… somehow he thought he wasn't THAT bad anymore. She had been left surprised by the kiss but she was not angry… she could actually say she was happy. Maybe she felt something for Naruto. Something she had never felt before for any other person…

The girl arrived home to find a letter on the door from his parents. It explained how they were out on an important mission and would not return until the end of the week. She was already adapted to this since her parents where on missions just too often.

Moments later as Ino was ready to go to bed she felt a presence arrive at her window. She turned to look at it, it was Shikamaru.

"Ino, Gaara wants some of the pro-Narutos to gather. He has requested you… come on, follow me!" said Shikamaru as he left for the secret hideout

As Ino arrived to the quarters she saw the people who were currently there: Shino, Temari, Shikamaru and a strange guy with mustache (don't think he will do anything, he's just there for comedy). Soon after her arrival Gaara started speaking.

"Friends, I have gathered you all today to discuss what I think we all desire… Naruto's death."

Soon after, the man that had attacked Naruto appeared at Gaara's side. He took out some clay and threw it at the present people (except for the old guy). Soon Ino lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God!!" yelled Naruto as the giant frog fell on top of him

"Sorry," said Gamabunta "But I thought you said I should try my best."

"Ok, ok, but I'm still healing, you know?" replied the blonde ninja as he rubbed his head

A day had passed since the incident and Naruto had gone back to training. If that Deidara returned then he would be in great trouble. Choji had been sent to the hospital since, according to the doctor, he had some strange clay parasites inside of him.

A shadow started emerging from a nearby tree. Naruto and Gamabunta turned to see the rising figure and were surprised to see… nearly all of the people Naruto knew!

"Hey guys! What's up?" said the ninja

The people began to walk towards Naruto ignoring what he had said. Suddenly, the ninjas took out their kunais.

"I don't know," said Gamabunta "But if I were you I would run, they seem weird."

Naruto started running towards town, soon the ninjas started running towards him. This had to bee the longest sprint Naruto had ever ran. Gamabunta's chakra was fading and thus his speed too.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped hearing all the footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Deidara in front of the pursuers.

"Hello my friend," said Deidara as he walked towards Naruto "Nice to see you again."

"YOU?! How did you heal so fast?"

"The question should be how YOU healed so fast did! Last time I saw you, you were semi-dead!"

"It's magic! I know David Copperfield," said Naruto as he took out a penny and made it disappear

One of the persons behind Deidara started clapping.

"Shut up!" yelled Deidara "Want to see magic? I'll show you magic!"

Deidara took a mountain of clay from his pocket and created a Gamabunta out of it. Suddenly, the Gamanbunta started moving.

"So that's how you want it eh?" said Naruto "Ok then!"

Naruto, then made an army of buntas which outnumbered Deidara's one.

"Watch me, I'm Houdini." Said Naruto happily

"Houdini was an escapologist, asshole" said Gamabunta

"Ok then Naruto, let the battle begin!"

Deidara charged at Naruto but was quickly stomped by the bunta family (that must have hurt). Soon the people behind him fell to the ground unconscious and the clay Gamabunta exploded.

"Yeah, that was easy!" said Naruto while he jumped like a maniac

As Naruto approached the corpses of his friends he notice clay coming out of their ears.

"Hypnotism… what a coward, that's the oldest magic trick. I guess that makes me the winner!"

As Naruto laughed an old woman watched from a nearby tree. It was Tsunade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed seeing people review the story. Don't expect such a delay as this one. Hope you keep reading the following chapters and please review. I need reviews. Bye!


	6. We’re going Orochimaru hunting!

Well thanks for your reviews. I must admit that I found it weird that people liked my last chapter. The Deidara part was pretty stupid and quick. And some people started hating Tsunade, which I liked. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 6: We're going Orochimaru hunting!!

As Ino woke up she saw her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed… but why? The last thing she remembered was that strange man throwing some clay at her. The man! They were going t attack Naruto!

Ino tried to get up but her efforts were useless, she felt as if all her energy had been drained. Some moments after, a nurse entered the room. Ino tried to ask her what was going on but it seemed she didn't even have enough energy to speak.

"Did Deidara's plan worked?" asked the huge breasted woman

"Not exactly ma'am" said Kankuro as he scratched his butt

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" said the woman angrily

"Well Ino has been left useless but I'm sorry to say Deidara died," replied Kankuro

"Hmm… well, we paid him to eliminate Naruto, if he didn't accomplished the mission he deserved to die."

"Uh…" Kankuro had been left shocked by Tsunade's last comment "I think I'll be going" he said as he rushed for the door

When Kankuro had left Tsunade turned and took a glimpse of the town.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I prefer to protect my own life…"

* * *

As the nurse walked around the room Ino watched her carefully, she had opened the window, moved Ino's pillow and left a note on the table near Ino's bed.

Ino had no energy but she needed to read that note. She moved a little and grabbed the note. She opened it to find a message from Kakashi. It said the following:

"Dear Ino,

I understand you are currently not ready for combat so I will give you a couple f days so you rest. I've sent someone to protect you.

P.S Deidara is dead, Naruto killed him

Bye,

Kakashi

She was able to rest for two days! It was awesome! But… she would have to stay at the hospital!! Damn! Life was so unfair! And what was that about sending a guard? She didn't need protection! It wasn't like if everyone hated her!

Soon the door opened and in came a young ninja recognized for having whiskers.

"Hi Ino!" he yelled "kakashi sent me here to protect you since you're the only one that stills need healing!"

"N-a-r-u-t-o?" said the girl with all the strength she had

"No! Don't speak! Kakashi said: No speaking, she will waste her energy!" said Naruto putting his hand over her mouth "Write it down!"

The boy took out a pencil and paper and gave it to Ino. She couldn't believe she once considered him a possibility. Maybe it was because he was a great kisser because in attitude he was really stupid.

Ino grabbed the pencil and paper and started writing something she had loads of doubts about… the kiss. Ino handed Naruto the paper. He started reading it and suddenly he turned red.

"What do you mean by: was that kiss real? Can there be fake kisses" said the kid trying to evade Ino's real question

She grabbed the paper and started writing another thing. She handed Naruto the paper. As he grabbed it he sensed there was trouble coming.

"What is this 'you know what I mean?!' I have no idea what you mean!"

"Oh come on Naruto face this like a man!" yelled the girl, moments after that she started coughing like mad

"Ok then… well after I returned you were much nicer so I thought maybe you've changed you're thoughts about me and well… when you're happy you look cute and well… hot and well… My instincts acted for me… I'm sorry for what I did."

"I accept your apologies," said Ino smiling at him. She knew somehow she had taken a lot of weight from Naruto's shoulders.

"Thanks, hey I think you should know this."

"What?" asked the girl thinking he would say something about a joke but when she saw his face it just couldn't be.

"Gaara was a spy, he was working for the others and giving them information. But, guess what? Kakashi is taking care of him..."

* * *

In the pro-Naruto HQ a red headed boy was tied up to a tablet, all his extremities being pulled by ropes. A grey-haired ninja watched carefully as he saw the boy suffering.

"I have learnt my lesson!!" yelled the kid in pain

"I don't think so!!" replied Kakashi making the roped pull faster

Suddenly a nauseas sound was heard and in the tablet was now a boy… without extremities. And even though a masked covered the grey-haired ninja's mouth, anyone was able to see a great big smile.

* * *

Jiraiya walked along the town searching for some type of strange activity when he heard a person approaching. According to the footsteps it was someone quite light and it was wearing sandals. He turned around to see only blonde adult woman with a jewel on her forehead.

"You!" yelled Jiraiya menacingly

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm really sorry to know that because I was coming to see you just to speak about this 'civil war' as some call it."

"What do you want to discuss? I have no reasons for joining your group of… whatever they call themselves. You're talking about killing a boy, Tsunade."

"Really I was here to speak about the third Sannin, even though we are at 'war' we should join forces to defeat him."

"I don't know if I should trust you, maybe this could be a trap."

"Oh come on! Do you think I would put killing Naruto before killing Orochimaru? I just want to stay good with my people and right now people want. Orochimaru, then they want Naruto dead."

"Ok, I'll tell Kakashi about Orochimaru… see you later"

The man started running away from Tsunade. As he left, Tsunade sensed he still had some doubts about her. And he should be, since Orochimaru was their first priority but Naruto was one too.

* * *

After two days all the Pro-Narutos and all the Anti-Narutos were reunited in front of the main gate. All ready to go on a hunt for Orochimaru. This had joined friends who had been separated due to their thoughts. Temari and Kankuro, Neji and Hinata and… no other really

Naruto watched all his friends who had taken the "other side". He felt as if he didn't know them anymore. He thought they were his friends but after two years that he wasn't there they suddenly turned against him.

"How weird right?" said Ino "That people you think hated you are on you're side and people you thought loved you are trying to kill you."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. Now I only have one friend I know I can trust, you."

This comment made Ino blush a bit.

Suddenly the gates started opening and the ninjas started approaching it. Naruto may have a chance to see Sasuke again.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, hoped you enjoy it even though it was a bit short. Please review; it's the only reason why I keep writing, because I know people read this. So please review or no more fanfic. 


	7. Orochimaru's men

Well chapter 7 is here. I hope you enjoy it. I think It is a bit rusty but that's why reviews are here. Well then. Read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: Orochimaru's men 

The group of ninjas was quiet; there had been no talking since they left Konoha. Naruto didn't know if it was because they were really focused on trying to get a strange sound or because they had no subject to talk about.

Suddenly Naruto started to hear a person humming, after a few seconds he found out it was Kakashi, he took a sight of him and saw he was reading another of his perv books.

'_How can he read? We're supposed to be searching for a secret lair'_ thought Naruto

He then realized that maybe Kakashi thought the lair was far away, and as Kakashi was always right he decided to draw his attention to another thing. While searching for something his eyes were put on Ino. As she walked her beautiful hair moved gracefully, it was really charming.

Just then, an apple fell on his head. He looked at the tree above him to find a golden, weird looking monkey laughing at him.

"You!" yelled Naruto as he started climbing the tree. Everyone started looking at him

"You think you can laugh at the greatest ninjas of all times? Eh?"

Naruto started biting the monkey who punched the ninja in the nose. The group lost interest in the event with the monkey, all except Ino, Hinata and Sakura. Naruto fell from the tree as the monkey started to pull his hair and bite his head. As the monkey did so, Naruto started running in circles around the group who seemed not to notice him.

"Get off me you freaky little beast!"

Kakashi then looked at Naruto and moved his head in disappointment.

"He defeated one of the greatest ninjas alive and yet, he can not beat a puny monkey," said the ninja as he returned to his book "Naruto, take all your time with your little buddy! We'll be up ahead!"

The group then made their pace faster, even the girls who seemed to have fun looking at Naruto and the monkey.

"Okay, you scum. Try to withstand this!!"

A ball of energy was formed in one of Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and located it against the monkey who was blown off his head. Naruto was then ready to leave when he heard a deep voice laughing; he turned to where he had thrown the monkey to and found the monkey shape shifting into a tall cloaked man.

"So this is the great power of Naruto Uzumaki!" said the man getting rid of his cloak. This revealed a scar in his arm "that was a powerful attack, enough to leave me this scar!"

"Wha-, who are you?" said Naruto, his voice filled with fear

"My name is Garbanzo, I'm one of Orochimaru's loyal servants," said the man "And I was sent here to obliterate you!"

"What? Why me? Why not Kakashi or Tsunade? They are the strongest" said the kid trembling; he was doing this so the enemy felt he had already won. But really he was taking a shuriken from his weapon pocket (don't know how it's called).

"Want me to tell you the truth? I have no idea," said Garbanzo quietly "And now Naruto… it's time for your death!"

Garbanzo made some hand movements and fire started coming out of his hands. Naruto tried to dodge the fire but the heat made him drowsy. Soon he fell at Garbanzo's feet, beaten.

"That was too easy. Are you sure you aren't a shadow clone?" said the man as he grabbed Naruto by the neck of his shirt

He started punching him and after a while realized that the person he was holding was the real Naruto. Garbanzo was intrigued; he had heard Naruto was a powerful foe. But the rumors seemed to be false. He had a legend in his hands, but it felt as if he had a piece of trash in his hand.

Suddenly a shuriken came flying into Garbanzo's arm letting free Naruto. He looked at where the shuriken had come from to see… another Naruto?!

"What?! But you're here! This isn't a shadow clone!" said Garbanzo confused as he watched Naruto approach him

"Correction, it is a shadow clone. A shadow clone that uses ten times the chakra usually used to make a clone. This makes it ten times more resistant to punches, jutsus and any other type of attacks. I made it when you were knocked off my head."

The tall man had become confused as the Naruto he had left on the ground moments ago turned into smoke. The man started running, scared. Naruto decided not to go after him since he had to catch up with the others. He started running towards the direction the others had gone to.

As Naruto ran he touched his head, it was bleeding a lot and there were little marks left by the monkey's teeth. Garbanzo sure had a great transformation jutsu but his Rasengan was sure better. Naruto started to see the figures of his friends.

As he arrived by their side he noticed some people with saddened faces and others with perplexed ones. They had stopped walking. Naruto approached Kakashi who was staring at a nearby tree.

"Sensei… what's going on?" asked the ninja finding it weird all the people were paralyzed

"Naruto…" he began saying, his only visible eye looking as sad as it could be "Sasuke… is here."

"What? Sasuke? Here?" asked Naruto. A feeling of both happiness and fear filled his whole body. On one hand he would see Sasuke again, and probably fight him (and this time, win). But, on the other hand he was now a part of Orochimaru's army… just like Garbanzo and a lot of other empty souls.

"We seem to be approaching Orochimaru's hideout" said Kakashi, getting out of his current state

"What did he say?" asked Naruto, impatient to know about his ex-archenemy

"He just said that if we liked our lives… we should better go back," the sense of sadness coming back into him

'_What?! Sasuke told them that? Well, that means that he's officially our enemy_. _And that means… I'll fight him sooner or later. And that means… I'll finally proof I'm the best ninja of the whole world!_'

"By the way Naruto, how did your ape fight go?" said Kakashi bringing Naruto back to reality

"Er, well…" said the gennin as he thought of how he would tell them he had just been ambushed by a guy with the name of a Spanish food "This guy named Garbanzo turned out to be the monkey…"

Sakura started laughing.

"Garbanzo? I thought you had a big imagination Naruto," said the girl as she tried to stop her laughter

"I'm not lying! He was one of Orochimaru's men! He was ordered to kill me!"

"Really?" asked Tsunade confused "Orochimaru sent a man exclusively for you! I find that weird. There are better ninjas here."

Naruto then thought of it, Garbanzo said he had no idea. Why would Orochimaru attack him? Half of the ninjas in the group were better than him. He understood he had the demon fox but that wasn't enough. Maybe someone convinced him… was it Tsunade? Was it Deidara's gay soul left on the planet or was it… SASUKE!? That would make at least a bit of sense.

"Ok," started Kakashi "We'll have to divide into groups to find Orochimaru's lair. Let's see… Jiraiya will go with Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Kankuro. Tsunade will go with Sakura, Neji, Temari and Shikamaru. Finally I will go with Lee, Tenten, Shino and Kiba."

The groups separated. Hinata was quite happy to be on the same group as Naruto. Ino felt the same too. She knew this mission would be a good one with Naruto by her side…

* * *

Ok guys. That's all for chapter seven. I know I should have ended when Sasuke was told to appear but I wanted to extend it. On the next chapter there will be conflicts between Hinata and Ino. Yeah, pretty good conflicts. Anyway, please review. I haven't gotten reviews lately. And yeah, I haven't forgotten this is supposed to be about NaruIno. 


	8. The Bomb

I do not own Naruto, Ino, Jiraiya, Deidara's gay soul or anything. Thnx.

It's been a long time since I dont update this story, I hope people still read it but anyway I hope I can update it more now. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: The Bomb

Team Kakashi:

Kakashi's team had been out for nearly 3 hours and still they had found nothing. Kiba and his little dog Akamaru seemed to be the only ones alive on the group with Kakashi reading his book, Lee thinking about how Sakura may be doing, Tenten focusing on how her feet were moving and Shino… well just walking.

Suddenly a strange creaking sound made the group halt. Kakashi neared the source of the sound to find a strange dead animal in a racoon's mouth.

Knowing this could be the entire mission Kiba suddenly started talking to Lee.

"So," started the ninja, "I've heard that while Naruto was gone you were-"

His words were stopped by a punch in the face from Lee who seemed to have gotten so angry he actually turned red.

"That's not of your concern, Kiba," answered calmly Lee while Shino tried to stand up Kiba who had been knocked into the ground 3 meters away.

* * *

Team Tsunade:

The most active team of all was Tsunade's, with Sakura and Tsunade chatting all the time, Temari and Shikamaru having a really "emotive" chat while Neji just seemed a ghost.

As the team proceeded a strange figured suddenly popped from the trees at their sides. It was no other than Gaara, with what seemed to be wooden limbs. The red haired-ninja analyzed the team and soon jumped on Tsunade and started hitting her.

"Temari!" he yelled, "Help me with this! She hasn't rejected her old Anti-Naruto ways! She has implanted a device on him. If we don't do something soon Naruto will explode!"

The team watched, astonished by the kid's appearance. Soon Temari got out her fan and jumped in the air ready to crash the fan against Tsunade. Before she could do this an angry Neji got in the way and did an air-combo against Temari knocking her down.

Tsunade soon shook Gaara while Sakura watched petrified by her side.

"What are you doing?! I thought you were a spy for us!!" shouted the big-breasted woman

"Correction, double spy" said Gaara while he laughed

"But I saw how Kakashi ripped of your limbs. He thought you were an enemy!!!"

"No, we were just acting, but he did rip of my extremities. Sometimes you have to pay really high prices when you know someone's watching you," said the kid as he stood up

"You da-!" yelled Tsunade as she charged for Gaara but was suddenly stopped by a sand wall

Gaara then formed a sand cocoon around Tsunade and crashed it bringing Tsunade to the ground.

"Now!!" Gaara said "You will tell me how to deactivate the bomb you implanted on Naruto!"

"Never!" said Tsunade as suddenly Neji jumped from behind her and gave Gaara a kick on the face knocking him down…

* * *

Team Jiraiya:

The slowest moving team was Jiraiya's but happiness obviously swarmed it as Naruto had a cheerful conversation with Jiraiya as Ino and Hinata tried to figure out what they were saying.

Ino, desperately wanted to hear what they were talking about and even thought about taking over Naruto's mind but then resigned when she wondered what would happen if they were talking about something she didn't knew about.

"So," said the white-haired jounin, "You're telling me there's a chick you like?"

"Yeah but I don't know how to begin with her or anything," said Naruto depressed

"I knew you were not gay! Shikamaru owes me 10 bucks (or whatever currency they use)!"

"What?!" said Naruto as he moved his head surprised "Anyways, got any advice? You write books about that kind of stuff so I thought you would be able to help me."

"Well you came to the right person; first of all tell me about her personality."

"Well her personality is actually pretty changing since when we were kids she was stubborn and selfish but now she's all sweet and kind."

"So, sweet and kind eh kiddo? The easiest type of all, the first step in life in this kind of things usually starts with that kind." Said the jounin happily, "They usually like loads of attention so don't let her escape your eyesight."

At that moment Naruto looked at Ino who reacted instantly and waved him hello.

"So it's that girl?"

"Yes," admitted Naruto

"Not a bad choice kid, good body."

"I know, I checked it out," said Naruto remembering what he had done some days ago

"Really?! She let you--!!" Jiraiya said lowly but at the same time strongly

"No!! I couldn't resist when she was asleep so…" interrupted Naruto

"That is truly my pupil!!" shouted Jiraiya so loud all the team started staring at him intrigued

Some hours had passed since Naruto and Jiraiya stopped talking when suddenly Naruto started writhing in pain and fell to the floor. Everyone went to aid him except for Kankuro who knew the detonation was near.

"Naruto!!" screamed Ino worried, "Are you alright? Please say something!!"

"It seems he was shocked or something like that," said Jiraiya, "He may be paralyzed for some time"

"Not if I help," said Ino as she took off Naruto's jacket and placed her hands on his belly. Chakra could then be observed to go through her hands into Naruto's body

All Jiraiya could do was then look at Naruto with a smile which soon faded when he saw his face filled with pain. If he was fine this could have been a good experience for him but he looked as bad as a zombie.

Ino soon took her hands off Naruto to which Hinata looked happy and then walked around Naruto thinking.

"Well…" she started, "There is something implanted in his organism, probably got in with the food…"

"I know! It was Deidara's gay soul still on this planet that left clay inside him so he would die!"

"No, this is serious Jiraiya," said Ino starting to cry, "If we don't do something the shocks may become larger and kill Naruto!"

She then fell to the ground to cry by Naruto's side while Jiraiya looked sadly at his pupil. The only one happy on the team was Kankuro who smiled at hearing this.

* * *

As night fell the team built a tent to put Naruto inside and one by one they took turns to watch over him. (As I know you will just be interested in Ino's turn to see him I'll pass directly to that one.)

Ino looked at Naruto carefully. His body, his face, and his hair. Everything looked perfect for her, even those tiny whiskers he had on his cheeks.

As she came closer to see them she could not evade getting closer and closer to his mouth at every second. Soon she started kissing him; it seemed forever until she decided to leave Naruto's lips. She had actually gotten into Naruto, after bothering him all his life she had ended liking him.

She looked at him for one more time when suddenly another shock appeared and Naruto started to move around his tent angrily. He moved so much he actually threw Ino into the floor and got in top of her. To this Ino blushed as hell. Soon Naruto moved a bit more, enough for Ino to peek into his pyjamas making her nose bleed and get knocked down by his side.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter, not much of NaruIno and a lot of action, I thought I needed it desperately since I'm playing loads of action games and I think they are making me mad. Please review and don't forget to tell me how you think I could improve my work. See you on chapter 9. Oh and about Hinata and Ino fight, I delayed it for chapter 9: Girl fight! I like Naruto more!


End file.
